


Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

by ChaChaValentine



Series: The singsongs of Vincent Valentine [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Les sentiments de Vincent qu'il éprouve pour Lucrecia, avec la chanson Nothing Breaks Like A Heart de Miley Cyrus et Mark Ronson





	Nothing Breaks Like A Heart

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart_

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

 

Ce monde est cruel. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Il vous blesse tant qu’il laisse des cicatrices visibles sur le corps, comme les rides, ou celles laissées par des blessures. Je ne connais malheureusement que les deuxièmes. Le temps ne m’affecte pas, ne m’affecte plus. Oh, comme j’aurais aimé pouvoir vieillir, avoir une famille, des enfants… Mais tu m’as enlevé tous mes espoirs que je fondais en la vie, en ma vie, et tu as brisé mon cœur.

 

_I heard you on the phone last night_

_We live and die by pretty lies_

_You know it_

_We both know it_

 

La première fois que tu m’as vu, ton regard s’est illuminé, jusqu’à ce que je me présente. Vincent Valentine. Ce nom a fait apparaître la tristesse et la culpabilité sur ton visage. Tu as essayé de m’éviter le plus possible, mais tes sentiments t’ont vite rattrapé. Je me rappelle de tes sourires si chaleureux, qui auraient ravivé un feu entrain de s’éteindre en pleine nature. Tu étais devenue la source de mon bonheur depuis ce maudit assignement à Nibelheim.

 

_These silver bullet cigarettes_

_This burning house, there’s nothing left_

_It’s smokin’_

_We both know it_

 

Notre relation était vouée à l’échec dès le commencement. Tu le savais. Je m’en doutais. Tes phrases tendres que tu avais à mon égard n’étaient que des feux d’artifices qui faisaient exploser mon cœur de joie, mais cette joie disparaissait aussi subitement qu’elle était arrivée. Chaque fois qu’Hojo était présent, tu devenais aussi froide que de la glace. Au début, je pensais que tu agissais ainsi par mesure d’étique. Après tout, le travail passe avant tout, et j’étais moi-même en mission. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ta froideur se transformait en fourberie quand il était avec nous. Ta langue d’ordinaire si douce se transformait en lame acérée à mon égard.

 

_We got all night to fall in love_

_But just like that we fall apart_

_We’re broken_

_We ‘re broken_

 

Nous aurions pu être une famille heureuse, avec une bonne situation. Toi, Lucrécia Crescent, scientifique de renommée mondiale t moi, Vincent Valentine, bras droit du directeur des Turks. Oh, nous aurions pu nager dans le bonheur, mais nous avons préféré nous briser plutôt que de nous aimer.

 

_Well, nothing, nothing, nothing gonna save us now_

 

Il était alors trop tard pour nous sauver. J’aurai pu t’aimer jusquà la mort, finir mes jours avec toi, être le père de tes enfants. Mais ce n’était pas la vie dont tu rêvais. Pas avec moi.

 

_Well, there’s broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark_

_(Crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar_

_(Spin around in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart_

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

_Nothing breaks like a heart_

 

Tu as fait semblant de m’aimer, quand nous faisions l’amour c’était à Hojo que tu pensais, jamais à moi. Tu t’es intéressée à moi car tu savais que mon père avait été le rival d’Hojo. Tu voulais le rendre jaloux en couchant avec moi. Je ne représentais rien à tes yeux. Rien. Je t’ai demandé en mariage, je pensais réellement que tu m’aimais. Et tu m’as rejeté. Je t’avais servi mon cœur sur un plateau, et tu l’as déchiqueté, sans une once de pitié pour moi. Et je ne t’ai jamais rien dit, je t’aimais tellement que je préférais te voir heureuse avec Hojo que triste avec moi.

 

_We leave each other cold as ice_

_And high and dry the desert wind_

_Is blowin’_

_Is blowin’_

_Remember what you said to me_

_We were drunk in love in Tenessee_

_And I hold it_

_We both know it_

 

Je suis sûr au fond de moi que tu as pris du plaisir à me faire souffrir, autant de plaisir qu’Hojo avait lorsqu’il me disséquait, me torturait… Tu as brisé ma vie, tu es partie d’un seul coup, je n’existais plus pour toi une fois que ton plan avait réussi. J’ai été un imbécile de te croire, j’ai été stupide de t’aimer. Et tu es tombée enceinte de ce malade.

 

_Well nothing, nothing, nothing gonna save us now_

 

Et vint ce jour où j’ai été assez courageux pour aller te dire de ne pas faire d’expérimentations sur le petit être qui poussait en toi. En fin de compte, cela avait été pure folie. Ce n’est pas toi que j’ai croisé ce jour là, mais Hojo. Et il m’a tué. Et toi, tu étais où ?

 

_Well, there’s broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark_

_(Crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar_

_(Spin around in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart_

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

_Nothing breaks like a heart_

 

J’aurai préféré rester mort. Hojo a décidé de me ramener à la vie. L’enfer a débuté ce jour là. Pas un seul jour sans torture, sans douleur, sans viol… Je me rappelle de la première fois qu’Hojo m’a violé comme si c’était hier. Il avait tenté une énième expérience sur moi. Mon bras gauche ne l’a pas supporté, et s’est consumé de l’intérieur. Voyant que ce qu’il voulait me faire n’avait pas fonctionné, il est entré dans une rage noire. Il s’est approché de moi, a soulevé ma tête en agrippant mes cheveux et me l’a claquée violement sur la table d’opération. Du sang coulait de mes oreilles, de mes narines, tellement le choc avait été violent. J’ai compris à ce moment là que l’enfer que je vivais avant n’avait été qu’un parcours de santé par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

 

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gonna save us now_

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gonna save us now_

 

Il a arraché mon pantalon, j’étais nu, sans aucune protection. Il a grimpé sur la table, a défait les liens qui maintenaient mes jambes, et les a écartées. Je me souviendrais de son visage toute ma vie. Un monstre. Son sourire démentiel, ses yeux de prédateurs. Il est entré d’un coup en moi. J’avais l’impression d’être coupé en deux. Je sentais le sang qui coulait de mon intimité déchirée. Et Hojo riait aux éclats. Il m’a traité de tous les noms possibles, j’avais tellement honte. Avant d’éjaculer, il est sorti de moi et a approché sa queue de mon visage, puis a déversé sa semence… J’en pleure encore quand j’y repense. Et tout ça a commencé par ta faute.

 

_Well, there’s broken silence_

_By thunder crashing in the dark_

_(Crash in the dark)_

_And this broken record_

_Spin endless circles in the bar_

_(Spin around in the bar)_

_This world can hurt you_

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

_Things fall apart_

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

_Nothing breaks like a heart_

 

La dernière chose que tu as fait pour moi, Lucrécia, est une malédiction. Tu m’as rendu immortel car enfin la culpabilité t’avait rongée. Je te déteste du plus profond de mon âme.


End file.
